The invention relates to a device for guiding objects such as printed circuit boards, said device comprising a frame, two endless chain conveyors the reversing axes whereof stand vertically and the active parts whereof are arranged facing towards and at an interval from each other, and leaf-like spring members connected to the links of the conveyor, the free bottom end of these members being adapted to grip the side edge of said object.
Such guiding devices of the type described in the preamble are generally used with soldering machines for soldering components on the boards. These boards have a determined width to which the interval between the active parts of the conveyor belts are adjusted, which width can however vary within determined margins. For this purpose the leaf springs are necessary to accommodate these differences in tolerance, wherein account also has to be taken of heat expansion and the like as this occurs in the case of soldering machines wherein the objects are guided over a heat-radiating pre-drying zone and a solder bath.
The invention has for its object to improve the guiding device, and in particular the construction of the leaf spring members, such that the above stated requirements are fulfilled and the construction, particularly the interchangeability thereof, is improved, the number of components is reduced and the cost price is therefore lower.
The device according to the invention is distinguished in that the end of the leaf spring remote from said free end is extended with a reaction arm part, and said leaf spring is supported tiltably close to the transition between reaction arm and leaf spring on a holder connected to the chain, wherein means are present for pressing the reaction arm part resiliently against the holder, so fitting of said spring member can be considerably simplified since said reaction arm can be made such that form-fitting mounting on the holder is possible.
In one embodiment the holder is provided in the upper surface with a recessed portion wherein the reaction arm part is arranged close-fittingly.
According to a further development the press-on member is embodied as a resilient strip fixed onto the holder and extending above the recessed portion.
Through the use of this resilient strip the flexibility of the leaf spring member relative to the holder is considerably enlarged. The selection of the desired materials, temperature resistance, spring action and shape can moreover be adapted to the various functions, whereby an optimally operating spring system results.
In order to use the resilient strip also as fixing means for the leaf spring member, the resilient strip has to extend according to the invention over at least three wall surfaces of the holder.
Above mentioned and other features will be further elucidated in the figure description following below of an embodiment.